


Temporali

by Rachel_Betts



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Betts/pseuds/Rachel_Betts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash? Pre-slash? Bromance? Non lo so, decidete voi, io non ne ho proprio idea.<br/>Dalla storia: « Non riuscivo a dormire. Ho paura del temporale ». Vedendo che Will continuava a guardarlo senza dire nulla, Jem proseguì con il suo discorso, ponendo la domanda per cui si era presentato lì quella notte: « Posso stare con te? »<br/>Ambientata inizialmente durante i dodici anni di Will e Jem e, successivamente, durante i loro sedici anni. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporali

**Author's Note:**

> Bah, il mio intento era quello di scrivere una Bromance parecchio Fluff, ma il mio migliore amico se n'è uscito con "Rachel, questa è una pura slash, nemmeno tanto implicita", il che mi ha portato a credere che ormai non ho più controllo della mia mente e che quest'ultima faccia tutto per conto suo, slashando le fanfiction che io non voglio slashare. Vabbè, sto delirando. Ditemi voi cosa ci vedete. Io continuo a vederci una Bromance carina e pucciosa.

** TEMPORALI **

 

_LONDRA, 1873_   


  
Il temporale che imperversava fuori dall'Istituto era talmente forte che Jem non doveva nemmeno fare attenzione al rumore che faceva mentre camminava sullo scricchiolante legno del corridoio: fu quasi grato ai tuoni che coprivano il suono dei suoi passi.  
Bussò piano alla porta, ma non giunse risposta dall'interno della stanza, così colpì con un po' più di forza, senza il timore che gli adulti potessero sentirlo.  
« Chi è? » chiese una voce scorbutica.  
Invece di rispondere, Jem entrò nella camera e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Will si tirò a sedere per vedere chi fosse e, nonostante il buio che gli copriva i lineamenti, Jem distinse comunque gli occhi gonfi del suo amico.  
« Ti ho svegliato? » gli chiese.  
« No, certo che no », rispose Will con una forte nota di sarcasmo nella voce. « Saranno almeno le quattro del mattino, ovvio che non stavo dormendo », continuò senza guardare l'orologio, ma dicendo l'ora giusta.  
« Non era mia intenzione disturbarti » disse Jem.  
La voce di Will si addolcì. « Che ci fai qui? »  
« Non riuscivo a dormire. Ho paura del temporale »  
Vedendo che Will continuava a guardarlo senza dire nulla, Jem proseguì con il suo discorso, ponendo la domanda per cui si era presentato lì quella notte: « Posso stare con te? »  
Will inarcò le sopracciglia e a Jem sembrò che le sue spalle si rilassassero impercettibilmente.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli quasi argentei era ben visibile nel buio della stanza, anche senza l'illuminazione dei lampi; quando l'amico gli fece spazio nel letto e si ridistese dandogli le spalle, Jem si avvicinò e si mise accanto a Will, appoggiando la schiena alla sua. Erano due dodicenni dal corpo più minuto del normale, quindi non ebbero grandi problemi di spazio nel piccolo letto singolo.  
« È stupido avere paura del temporale alla tua età », cominciò Will.  
« Non è vero » rispose Jem con pazienza. « Per quanto molte paure possano sembrare irrazionali, non sono mai stupide. So cosa succede nella mente di una persona quando ha paura, per questo penso che sia un sentimento da non sottovalutare. Ogni paura può essere superata, ma non se pensi che sia sciocca o imbarazzante. Nessuno combatte per o contro qualcosa che crede stupido ».  
Il silenzio che scese tra i due era spesso interrotto solo dal rumore del temporale.  
Erano passati molti minuti quando Will disse, a bassa voce, « Buonanotte Jem ».  
« Buonanotte Will », rispose l'amico con dolcezza.   
  
Dopo quella notte, ogni volta che c'era un temporale, Jem andava nella stanza di Will, ma quando il rumore dei tuoni non svegliava Jem, Will si intrufolava nel suo letto. « Così se ti dovessi svegliare nel bel mezzo della notte, io sarei già qui » diceva.  
Col tempo divenne una consuetudine, tanto che i due arrivarono a dividersi i giorni: se il temporale veniva nei giorni dispari, sarebbe stato Will ad andare da Jem, viceversa per i giorni pari.   
Condivisero il letto fino ai quattordici anni, quando divennero entrambi troppo grandi per poter entrare insieme in un lettino singolo. A quel punto cominciarono a portarsi dietro cuscini e coperte per dormire sul pavimento. Addirittura quando Jem era ormai abbastanza grande da non mostrare più la paura del temporale, continuavano a passare quelle burrascose notti insieme, giocando, parlando, conoscendosi meglio.   
« Anche se non ho più paura » aveva detto una volta Jem « Non voglio che tu smetta di venire da me. Ormai averti qui quando ci sono i temporali è diventata un'abitudine che non voglio perdere ». Will aveva sorriso ed erano andati a rubare qualcosa dalla cucina.   
Eppure, più Will guardava quel ragazzo d'argento, più pensava che fosse qualcuno che Dio gli aveva mandato per non  farlo essere del tutto solo. Poi si ricordava che non esisteva nessun Dio, anche se a volte si ritrovava a pensare che, forse, Jem era la prova che da lassù qualcuno lo guardava e - ogni tanto - tentava di aiutarlo.    
  
  


***

  
  
_LONDRA, 1 GENNAIO 1878_  
  
« Cinque... quattro... tre... due... » Henry gridava il conto alla rovescia, seguito dagli altri Shadowhunter, tenendo gli occhi fissi sull'orologio d'oro da taschino.  
Allo scocco della mezzanotte stappò lo spumante, il cui scoppio fu accolto da urla gioiose.  
Will pensò che si poteva dire tutto dei Cacciatori, ma non che non sapessero festeggiare come si deve.  
L'Istituto era riempito di Shadowhunter. Alcune armi - dalle quali nessun Cacciatore si allontanava mai troppo - erano appoggiate a terra, mentre i loro possessori cercavano delle sedie libere per riposare le gambe.   
I festeggiamenti durarono fino a notte fonda.   
Fu una serata all'insegna del divertimento e della gioia, in cui tutti si concessero una pausa dell'oscurità di ogni giorno.   
Will e Jem si sorrisero alla vista dei fuochi d'artificio sparati nel cielo.  
  
Alle cinque del mattino, quando tutti gli ospiti se n'erano andati lasciando quella che Charlotte aveva definito "una sporcizia degna di una famiglia di maiali", Will decise che forse era il momento di stare un po' solo con Jem.  
Entrò nella camera del Parabatai senza bussare.  
Jem chiuse di scatto lo scrigno che aveva in mano e lo ripose al suo posto, sul mobile.  
Si sentiva debole e aveva gli occhi rossi, ma non aveva intenzione di prendere la droga davanti a Will, non l'aveva mai fatto: nonostante la finta indifferenza dell'amico, Jem sapeva quanto gli facesse male dover ricordare che, presto o tardi, lui sarebbe morto.  
Will lo guardava con le sopracciglia aggrottate e la serenità che la serata aveva portato era stata spazzata via dai suoi occhi.  
Jem gli sorrise. « Non sei stanco, Will? »  
Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri ammiccò, aggiustando in un attimo la crepa sul muro che lui stesso aveva eretto intorno a sé, rendendolo la sua prigione.  
« Stavo pensando che potremmo fare un gioco » disse, sedendosi sul letto di Jem, che lo raggiunse.  
« Oh Dio. Spero non sia la tombola, non reggerei »  
« Per l'Angelo, no! Preferirei cavarmi gli occhi! »  
« Sei sempre esagerato ».  
Will roteò gli occhi.  
« Va bene, spiegami che gioco vuoi fare ».  
Jem aspettò che Will trovasse le parole giuste.  
« Pensavo... » cominciò il ragazzo dai capelli neri « ...che ormai siamo amici da tanto tempo. Un altro Capodanno insieme, ci pensi? Non sapevamo nemmeno se... » si interruppe. « Insomma, la regola del gioco è che dobbiamo dire all'altro qualcosa che non abbiamo mai avuto il coraggio di confessare ».  
« Ci sono poche cose che non sai di me, Will »  
« Oh, andiamo, ci sarà pur qualcosa che devi dirmi! Anche una confessione tipo "un giorno ho mangiato solo confetti rosa per vedere se la cacca avrebbe cambiato colore"! »  
« L'hai fatto davvero? »  
« Non è questo il punto! » Will liquidò l'argomento con un gesto della mano. « Ci stai o no? »  
Il Parabatai annuì e Will chiese: « Chi comincia? »  
Quando Jem in risposta lo indicò, il moro stette per un po' in silenzio, fingendo di pensare a cosa avrebbe potuto confessare.  
In realtà sapeva benissimo cosa dire, stava solo cercando il coraggio di aprire quel cuore che anni addietro aveva cercato di sigillare.  
Fece un grande respiro prima di parlare: « Anche io avevo paura del temporale. Mi terrorizzava. Quando venisti da me per la prima volta, pensai che fossi un angelo mandato a proteggermi ». Will teneva gli occhi bassi e sorrise dicendo le ultime parole.  
Jem lo stava guardando con la solita dolcezza che aveva negli occhi quando si trattava di Will. Quest'ultimo continuava a tenere lo sguardo basso e il silenzio del Parabatai lo fece arrossire. « E' il tuo turno », disse.  
Jem sorrise: « Io, invece, non ho mai avuto paura del temporale ».  
Will alzò la testa e lo guardò senza capire: « E perché mai, se non avevi paura, sei venuto da me quella notte, e tutte le altre che la seguirono? »  
Jem regalò un altro sorriso a Will, come se stesse sorridendo a un bambino che ha fatto una domanda parecchio intelligente, e cominciò a raccontare.    
Gli raccontò di quando, tre giorni dopo il suo arrivo all'Istituto, fosse stato svegliato da dei tuoni fortissimi e di come si fosse alzato per andare a cercare qualcosa da mangiare. Gli raccontò che, passando davanti alla porta di camera sua, l'aveva sentito piangere e quindi si era messo a origliare. « Per favore, smetti. Fallo smettere! Rwy'n ofnus, mom.* » l'aveva sentito dire. Era stato tentato di entrare, per un attimo, ma poi si era ricordato della sua freddezza, della tristezza che aveva nello sguardo. Aveva capito che, entrando, avrebbe commesso un grande errore: Will cercava sempre di mantenersi indifferente davanti a tutto, anche alle cose più spaventose, anche davanti alle immagini di demoni e di uccisioni. Will cercava sempre di non mostrare emozioni. Entrare in quel momento l'avrebbe solo ferito e reso più orgoglioso; aveva capito che l'avrebbe allontanato. E Will aveva così bisogno di qualcuno che gli stesse accanto.   
Così, per quella volta, Jem l'aveva lasciato piangere.  
Erano passate due settimane da quella notte, e un nuovo temporale era giunto. Jem si era alzato dal letto e si era diretto alla stanza di Will. Aveva accostato l'orecchio prima di bussare e, come si aspettava, l'aveva sentito piangere di nuovo e l'aveva sentito mormorare parole in una lingua che non capiva.   
« Per questo sono venuto da te, quella notte. Non avevi paura, eri terrorizzato. E avevo deciso che ti avrei aiutato », disse Jem alla fine del suo racconto.  
Will rimase in silenzio a lungo, prima di parlare. Per un attimo Jem ebbe paura di aver fatto la cosa sbagliata raccontandogli quella storia. Forse, nonostante tutti gli anni passati insieme, Will aveva ancora timore di mostrarsi umano davanti a lui.  
« Tutti questi anni... » cominciò Will, ma dovette schiarirsi la voce per proseguire. « Tutti questi anni hai finto di avere paura per aiutare me ».  
Jem annuì.   
« Per questo dicesti che non era sciocco temere il temporale a quell'età... »  
« Lo penso davvero, nessuna paura è sciocca »  
« ...e che non si combatte contro qualcosa che crediamo stupido ».  
Jem annuì di nuovo. Era una delle poche volte in cui non riusciva a capire se nel tono di Will ci fosse rabbia o meraviglia.  
« Cinque anni in cui mi parlavi della tua paura e di come l'avresti superata, sapendo perfettamente che stavi aiutando me. Dio, Jem, cinque anni e io quella paura l'ho superata davvero solo perché con me c'eri tu, solo perché mi insegnato a non credere che fosse una cosa stupida! »  
E allora Jem capì: c'era gratitudine nella sua voce. Non rabbia, forse un po' di meraviglia. E tanta gratitudine.   
« Grazie » sussurrò Will.  
« Avresti fatto lo stesso » rispose Jem con un'alzata di spalle, facendogli capire che non era una cosa che si era sentito in dovere di fare, che gli aveva fatto piacere aiutarlo.  
Ma Will non era così sicuro che Jem avesse ragione. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti.  
  
Parlarono ancora, per ore, fino a che l'alba non cominciò a rischiarare la stanza.  
Will sbadigliò e Jem lo imitò subito dopo. Risero insieme e decisero che forse era ora di mettersi a dormire.  
Charlotte li avrebbe svegliati nel giro di qualche ora, obbligandoli ad aiutare la servitù a pulire il macello del giorno prima.   
Si diedero la buonanotte e, prima di uscire, Will si fermò sulla porta.  
« Sai, forse è vero che sei stato mandato da Dio. » sorrise al Parabatai e uscì sbadigliando.  
  
Non appena Will chiusa la porta, Jem venne piegato in due da un fortissimo dolore. Tossì sangue.  
Si trascinò fino allo scrigno con la droga e solo dopo averla presa riuscì a respirare di nuovo.  
Si guardò allo specchio che aveva attaccato sopra il mobile dove teneva lo scrigno. Osservò il proprio viso sporco di sangue.  
« Un Dio che presto mi rivorrà con sé, William » sussurrò nel buio.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Ho paura, mamma.


End file.
